


just what you need

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wade notices that something’s up the moment they get back to the hotel room. Well – it’s all too likely that he noticed before that, that he’s only now bringing it up because it’s the time and place to. He’s so good like that, so attentive and thoughtful, good in a way that Alicia thinks other people might not expect him to be. But he is, and she loves him for it, and for so, so much more than that, too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just what you need

**Author's Note:**

> (sometimes i hate that i often can't come up with better summaries than like. "here's the first few sentences!!" but in this case i think the tags themselves just tell you all you need to know.)

Wade notices that something’s up the moment they get back to the hotel room. Well – it’s all too likely that he noticed before that, that he’s only now bringing it up because it’s the time and place to. He’s so _good_ like that, so attentive and thoughtful, good in a way that Alicia thinks other people might not expect him to be. But he is, and she loves him for it, and for so, so much more than that, too.

“You seem tired,” he says once their bags are on the floor and the lights are switched on. “Stressed, almost. Tough match?”

“It’s been a long day,” is Alicia’s honest answer. She presses her face against Wade’s chest, and his arms wrap around her almost instantaneously.

“Well. This room’s got a bathtub rather than just a shower. I can run you a bath if you want. If you think it’ll help.”

It _would_ help. Alicia hopes so, anyway.

“Please,” she says, but really, there’s no need to ask. Wade would do it anyway. He nods, smiles at her, and kisses her forehead before leaving to run the bath.

He calls her into the bathroom when it’s done, by which time she’s stripped her clothes off and is ready. It’s a simple affair, no fancy salts or bubbles or anything of the sort, but that’s fine, that’s _good_. There’s steam rising from the tub, the warmth of the water is tangible in the air, and all of this is enough for her tonight.

Alicia dips a hand in to test the heat.

“Is the temperature OK?” Wade asks her. “I wondered about like, bubble bath or something, but there wasn’t anything like that around, so–”

“I don’t need that,” Alicia says, smile stretching across her face because even if she doesn’t want that, doesn’t need that, Wade at least thought about it. She gets herself sat down in the tub, back against the side opposite the taps. “Just need you.”

Wade raises an eyebrow.

“You want me to get in there with you?” he wonders, and Alicia nods up at him.

“That’s right.”

“I can do that. Just give me a minute, OK?”

He’s gone, then, but he comes back barely a couple of moments later, rid of his clothes. Alicia shifts forward a little so he can sit behind her. Wade does: his back is against the side of the bath and Alicia’s is against him – _perfect_. She leans back against his chest and closes her eyes, sighing when Wade’s arms are around her, an entirely different type of warmth from what the bathwater provides.

“This what you wanted?” he asks, nuzzling into her neck, her shoulder.

Alicia hums, contented.

“Yeah,” she tells him, covering his hands with hers and moving them: one up to her breasts and the other almost down between her thighs, but not quite. “ _Exactly_ what I want.”

“Oh?” There’s a hint of a chuckle in the word, the question.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Wade says, and then his lips are on her neck. He still hasn’t moved his hands from where Alicia put them. “Tell me to stop whenever you want, right?”

“Right,” says Alicia, but she’s going to need him to start moving for that situation to even be possible. She doesn’t think she’ll need to, though. He knows exactly what she needs.

The hand on her breasts squeezes, thumb rubbing slow circles over a nipple until it’s hard. Alicia relaxes to it, tries to match her breathing to the movement. Wade’s other hand moves so it can do the same, and Alicia wriggles against the contact. It’s so _good_ , so easy to let go to, but she needs his touch elsewhere.

She gets it through his fingers wandering down her stomach, and there’s a hand between her legs again, cupping her pussy before a finger finds her clit. It all makes Alicia shiver, and the water around them ripples ever so gently as she does.

“This?”

“Yeah, and – inside. Want you inside. Please.”

It’s another minute or so before Wade actually complies, only moving from Alicia’s clit when she moans, tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder. The finger on her clit travels down and pushes inside her, slow but easy, and starts to thrust, teasing. Alicia feels some of the tension that was built up in her body uncoil. She’s so wet, both because of the water and because she just _is_ , because she needs this, needs Wade.

He gives her another finger, working with two now, and she tightens around them, trying to cling to the sensation. Somehow it only serves to make her feel even more relaxed, and she’s – she’s getting close. Wade seems to take her whimper as a signal to switch back to rubbing at her clit: slow at first, and then getting faster as Alicia’s breathing quickens. She’d usually prefer him to keep that pace, to maintain whatever speed it is that has her so wound up, but she wants to come _now_ and speeding up seems to be the best way of going about it. Wade is breathing heavy behind her even without being touched, and his lips are pressed to her neck again, his fingers working faster on her clit.

Alicia comes with another loud moan and a shudder in Wade’s arms, and though it isn’t the best she’s ever had from him because of the awkward angle and all the water, it’s what’s needed. It’s exactly what’s needed.

She lets her body go limp, even more so than she was trying to before, and smiles, wide, her eyes slipping shut. Wade knows what she wants, what she likes. She’d never trade him for anything.

But there’s also the matter of what _he_ wants and likes: Alicia can feel his cock half hard behind her, and she’s more than ready to return the favour, to get him off because he deserves it too, but when she turns and reaches a hand down, he stops her.

“Don’t you want–?” she starts to ask, but Wade’s shaking his head before she can finish her sentence.

“It’s OK,” he tells her. “Don’t worry about me. Maybe we can see to that later. Just keep relaxed for now. You’re feeling a bit better now, right?”

“Right,” Alicia tells him, because she _is_ , he _is_ right, and she takes his face in a hand so she can kiss him in thanks.


End file.
